Even Though the Gods are Crazy
by Remember How I Used To Be
Summary: It was one night, at club after ten years. It was just one dance. It was then he realized what he'd missed in high school and she got the man of her dreams. WarrenLayla


**Author's Note: I was actually writing a paper on tragic heroes and comparing Macbeth to Creon when a random song came on from the playlist I had found. Normally I would never have listened to anything by this particular artist, this song got stuck in my head. For whatever reason I could see the whole story in my head instantly. **

**Song: "Stars are Blind" by Paris Hilton**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the song or Sky High. **

* * *

"You come here often?" she asked, moving her body close to his. She'd seen him from across the room and wondered if he would recognize her. It was a challenge she moved to accept.

"Not often enough," he replied with a smirk. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest. He could smell the sweet flowery perfume she was wearing. The familiar scent nearly made him forget who she was.

"I believe that most people would classify that as cheating when it comes down to how you get the girl," she whispered. With a twist, she pulled free and started dancing sinuously.

The tip of his tongue traced the edges of his lips. Gods, she was amazing. His target, the sexiest girl in the club, an enemy agent, danced her way to the center of the floor with him in dogged pursuit.

A satisfied smile curved her lips as she caught sight of him drifting through the dancing crowd to follow her. She hit the cleared center of the dance floor. In this club, no one danced in the middle unless they intended to be the night's entertainment. A nod to the DJ and the music changed.

Slowly she moved at first, then moving a bit faster. Her body rocked and flowed in time to the music, pulsing with each low, throbbing beat. The lights changed to focus on her, accentuating her movements.

Her eyes flickered seductively over his body as she moved. Most of the club stared at her as she danced for the man watching her so intently.

She wanted him to want her, just as she had wanted him for so long in high school. The growing desire in his gaze was barely veiled. It sent shivers of delight running down her body, echoing out in a series of increasingly provocative movements as she moved closer to him.

The club was held captivated as the young woman suddenly attached herself to the young man at the edge of the floor. Her hands rested on his shoulders, one leg lifted to wrap around his waist. People in attendance whispered excitedly at this development.

He was led out onto the floor by the black tie he'd left on after work. For a second he merely watched her as she attempted to engage his attention by flashing him tantalizing glimpses of her body as the short skirt flew out around her. The lights flashed around him, catching in her long red hair.

In another instant she was pressed against him, her hands running up and down his torso. Green eyes shone up at him and pink lips smirked at him. She wasn't his usually fare when it came to women. She possessed a fire in her that was something else entirely.

The tides turned as he took control of the dance, memory taking over. He'd seen her dance like this before. Now he knew where.

He remembered. That was obvious from the way her was hold her. The desire and lust changed into something much stronger now that she wasn't just another pretty face.

She alternated between the soft, sweet girl he'd known in high school and the wildly seductive woman she'd become. They played off of the other and danced as if no one else existed. Energy crackled in the air between them.

"My place or yours?" she panted as he pulled her close. She spun out before he could respond. Her feet moved her across the floor and she was suddenly back in his arms, pinned to his chest just as the music shifted in mood. Her long red tresses fell disorderly across her face, her green eyes hidden by lowered eyelids.

"Mine, Layla," he whispered, his lips pressing against hers. The others in the club, sensing the show was over began to dance again.

"Mmmmm, Warren," she smirked. He grasped her hand and pulled her out of the club. No longer enemies, the night lay ahead. They were old high school friends, and soon to be lovers. What had happened before didn't matter now. Neither was willing to lose this chance again.

The music faded out behind them.

_**Baby I'm perfect for you**_

_**Even though the gods are crazy**_

_**Even though the stars are blind**_

_**Even though the gods are crazy**_

_**Even though the stars are blind**_


End file.
